Question: Reduce to simplest form. $-\dfrac{5}{8}-\left(-\dfrac{4}{3}\right)=$
Answer: $=-{\dfrac{5\cdot 3}{8\cdot3}} +{\dfrac{4\cdot8}{3\cdot8}}$ $=-{\dfrac{15}{24}}+{\dfrac{32}{24}}$ $=\dfrac{17}{24}$